Lubricant compositions are generally well known in the art and are broadly categorized as oil or water based compositions. Lubricant compositions are further typically categorized as engine oils, driveline system oils, gear oils, automatic and manual transmission fluids and oils, hydraulic oils, industrial gear oils, turbine oils, rust and oxidation (R&O) inhibited oils, compressor oils, or paper machine oils. Each of these compositions has particular specifications and design requirements. Regardless of categorization, these lubricant compositions are designed to minimize corrosion and wear, reduce friction, resist thermal and physical breakdown, and minimize the effects of common contaminants, such as oxidizing compounds and metal fragments.
Many attempts have been made to improve the performance of lubricant compositions by utilizing various compounds for reducing friction. Specifically, various friction-reducing compounds have been utilized in lubricant compositions to reduce friction within internal combustion engines of vehicles, which generally improves fuel economy of the vehicles.